Creepypasta Land
Creepypasta Land is the first game in the Creepypasta Land series. It's a game made by Lucas Boato de Souza using RPG Maker VX Ace. It gained some notoriety after being played by popular Youtubers, such as Luigikid and HarshlyCritical. The game's poor translation and numerous pop culture references made it a popular pick for Let's Players for a while. Game's Title Music (Dreamworld Grounds from Gauntlet: Dark Legacy) Plot WARNING! Spoilers ahead! Day 01 The Protagonist and his/her Mom move into an open house in Creelles Town, which the Protagonist's mom apparently had purchased off of the internet. That night, the Protagonist has nightmares involving Jeff the Killer. The next day, the Protagonist sets out to meet Ben and Bloo Dee, and strange occurrences start to take place. Creepypasta characters start appearing around the town. Day 02 The Protagonist befriends Ben, and they set out to explore the forest. They meet a man named Mephi, who tells them not to go to the mountains or the river, as they are too dangerous. When they arrive at the forest, a mysterious girl wearing a mask tells them not to go in, but they don't listen. They are then confronted by Slenderman. They narrowly escape into a cabin, where the masked girl from before is. She tells them to sleep in the cabin for the night, as it is not safe to go off into the forest. The Protagonist has nightmares about The Rake that night. Day 03 The Protagonist awakens in his/her bed, at home. He/she goes down to his/her mother's room, to find that she has already left for work, and a strange girl is watching TV in there. The girl is Sally, and your mother has apparently left you to keep an eye on her while she's at work. She convinces the Protagonist to find a mirror and play Bloody Mary with her. Afterwards, the two meet up with Ben and decide to play Sonic R. Ben tells them about the Tails Doll trick, and they decide to test it out. Ben sees Tails Doll jump out of the screen, and he and the Protagonist go through a nightmarish sequence. When it ends, Sally asks Ben why he was screaming. Ben explains what just happened, and Sally has no idea what he's talking about. They decide to explore the mountains, because Mephi is not around that day. They encounter Tails Doll on the way there. They make it to the mountain, climb it, and see Sonic the Hedgehog standing in front of a tombstone. The group barrages Sonic with questions. The tombstone belongs to Tails, and his spirit went on to become Tails Doll. Sonic then reveals that he killed him, and that he is actually Sonic.EXE. The Protagonist is transported to Black Hill Zone, and is chased by Sonic.EXE, only to be saved by Bloo Dee. Bloo Dee tells them to swing by to his house later, and they will know the answers. The group plans to meet up at The Theater, where Sally lives, tomorrow. The Protagonist has a nightmare involving Ben that night. In the nightmare, Ben is with Link, his idol, and the cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Upon talking to Pinkie Pie, she turns into a nightmarish version of herself, and tries to kill the Protagonist. Ben stops her, only to kill him himself seconds later. The Protagonist awakes, and is concerned about how Ben might be possessed. Day 04 The Protagonist meets up with Ben in front of the house, and they set off towards the river together. As they cross the bridge, Ben asks the Protagonist if he/she thinks he is a monster. Ben reassures him/her that he isn't, and thinks of him/her as a great friend. When they cross the bridge, they see SCP Agents Christopher, Arthur, and Lance killing and containing a ghost woman. They tell them that the town is overrun with Zalgo's Disease and that they're trying to contain it before it spreads. They give them their phone number and advise them to stay indoors and out of their way. Ben and the Protagonist find their way into The Theater, which is overrun by Creepypasta characters. The duo encounter Squidward, Buried Alive, and Red Mist in their search for Sally. They find her in her room, playing with an invisible being. He turns out to be Laughing Jack. Jack disappears and Ben scolds Sally for playing with something so dangerous. He gets her to cry, and she reveals how hard her childhood has been. Ben apologizes, they make up, and the three of them promise to be "Best Friends forever". The trio come across the masked girl from before, stuck behind a few barriers. They free her, and she turns out to be Sally's cousin, Samira. She tells them that Zalgo's Disease is getting out of control, and that they need to help Bloo Dee save the town first thing tomorrow. Ben heads home, and Sally sleeps in the Protagonist's house that night. He/she has nightmares about Laughing Jack. Day 05 The Protagonist awakens to discover that Sally is still there, and that the SCP Agents had evacuated his/her mother from the house, and are searching for traces of Zalgo's Disease. The two are forced to leave. Out front, they meet up with Ben. Ben had lost his glasses the night before, and is acting in a blank, emotionless way, as if he had his soul sucked out of him. He says that a man was chasing him through the street last night, and that's how he lost his glasses. The group sets out for Bloo Dee's house. Upon arriving, they discover that his house is absolutely infested with Creepypastas. Normally, Ben would be terrified, but he went through the house completely emotionless. The trio encounters the likes of Smile Dog, Eyeless Jack, and Jane the Killer in the house. They happen upon a Creepypasta character that calls himself the Fourth Wall Demon. He says he is from a Creepypasta that will be written in the future, and laments about how nobody is real, and that the Protagonist is being controlled by a higher force: The Player. The Fourth Wall Demon then triggers a fake Game Over screen. He then sends The Player back into the game, resets Sally's and Ben's memories, and disappears. The trio then finally makes it to Bloo Dee's room, and he informs Ben and Sally that all of these Creepypastas were awakened when the Protagonist entered the town, and that he/she is indeed being controlled by The Player. From here on there are two options. If you have collected all the Medals, you can talk to Bloo Dee, play the Boss Rush Mode, and achieve the Good Ending. Or you could decide to immediately go to sleep, resulting in the Bad Ending. Good Ending You hand Bloo Dee that Medals, and he fuses them together to form the Gold Medal. Suddenly, Ben is rid of his possession, and is back to his old self. The Protagonist then has to go through the Boss Rush Mode and achieve the Holy Powers. If successful, Bloo Dee congratulates the Protagonist and advises you to go to sleep and get some rest for tomorrow. Once the trio awakens, they set off for the Cave. In the cave, they see Bloo Dee fighting Mephi, who turned out to be the demon Mephistopheles, and the cause of all this disaster. The Protagonist uses the Holy Powers to fight Mephistopheles off. Mephistopheles then summons Jeff the Killer, who he had given god powers to fight for him. Ben and Sally convince Jeff to turn on Mephistopheles, and Jeff murders him, ending the curse. Bloo Dee hands Ben his glasses, and they all go on to live their lives normally. For a while, at least. After achieving the Good Ending, you can play Day 07 and access Minigames. Bad Ending Note: The Bad Ending is not considered canon. If the player chooses to let the trio sleep without getting all of the Medals or beating Boss Rush Mode, the Protagonist awakens on Day 06 with Ben and Sally missing, and the Song of Unhealing playing in the backround. The Protagonist wanders outside to see everyone dead, except for Ben. Ben has been fully corrupted by the BEN DROWNED Creepypasta, and has murdered everyone in town, including Sally. Ben then kills the Protagonist and the game transitions to a nightmarish sequence. Zalgo himself talks to The Player directly, saying that he is entering The Player's body and corrupting him/her from the inside as they speak. The game then crashes. Trivia * Category:Games